Lycoris Bishop
Lycoris Bishop, preferably Bishop, is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Rain's Ascent. Appearance Like the flower his mother unfortunately named him for, Bishop's hair is a shock of bright, burnt red, which he keeps short as per military regulations. He knows how to turn on the charm, and his physical features definitely help: a decently chiseled face with some hints of stubble, usually with a mellow or faintly playful expression. As an officer in the Central Highlands Corps (CHC), he wears a black, red, and white leather and cloth based set of armor (with the exception of plated vambraces) that is intended for insulation and comfort in the Ilocosan mountains. Bishop's preference for flared collars usually obscures the stripes on his shoulder vestments identifying him as a sergeant, and this sometimes results in his fellow officers mistaking him for a common soldier, and treating him as such. Bishop somewhat offsets the lightness and comfort of his garb by outfitting himself with oversized pauldrons and a massive bladed lantern shield, eschewing the more manageable weapons that most of his squad wields. The lantern shield is composed of several materials; the outer shell is a busy matrix of metals, coated with predominantly brown paint to blend in with the Ilocosan landscape. Underneath this surface lies a layer of lighter composites that reduce the weight of the shield and assist in absorbing shock. Protruding from the shield are two parallel blades that are excellent in catching enemy weapons and twisting them uselessly away. Bishop's shield, combined with his pauldron, covers the entire length of his arm, and should he adopt a crouching position, a good proportion of his body. Each pauldron is layered similarly to the lantern shield, is detachable from the chest armor, and can be used as a secondary shield if needed. Bishop takes great pride and care of his armor, seeing it as a reflection of his career. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Lycoris Bishop Pressuron – Hound the enemy with unrelenting blows, stout defense, and gravitational positioning. ---- Bishop is a Pressuron, a fearsome opponent at close range due to the offensive and defensive properties of his lantern shield. He uses the acquired powers of gravity resourcefully, converting the shield and even his own pauldrons into mobile projectiles. Because Bishop lacks the ability to inflict HP damage at a distance, his Brave game revolves around keeping the opponent close to him. His arsenal provides him the ability to close the gap by dashing towards the opponent or bringing them to his location, using auxiliary Gravity Wells to improve his reach. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Bishop's EX Mode is The Corporeal Vision. While in EX Mode, he gains Regen and several other abilities: *'Mitral Skull': Bishop gains a stack of Super Armor that refreshes if he does not take any damage for 10 seconds. *'Pull Rank': All of Bishop's connecting Brave attacks siphon EX Meter from the opponent. Gravity Wells are permanent as long as EX Mode is active, and now slowly draw the opponent towards them if they are within a moderate radius. They also inflict Immobilize should the opponent make contact with them. *The R + attack Crosier. Bishop can lock on to his own Gravity Wells and launch himself at lightning speed to the selected Gravity Well, performing a spinning swipe with his shield during and upon arrival. Bishop's EX Burst is Cardinal. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters